


Yee Naaldlooshi

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [39]
Category: DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family Drama, Friendship, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: The Wedding was set for September 23, it’s not the wedding of the century but it is the wedding of the family, and Roy’s rocky relationship with the Arrows and Flashes have him invited. As brother of the bride, not as a groomsman. His ‘date’ to the wedding, Raven.Of course there is this road trip from Gotham City, New Jersey to San Diego, California. The Road Trip is naturally a good-natured cover up, coerced by Vic, Harley and Ivy for Raven to have a week with her blood relatives and reconnecting with her heritage. There’s also the bonus of Step Nine leading Roy to take a detour through Farmington, New Mexico, to reconnect with his foster brother and old roots. Alice has also offered them a room at the family ranch house.So how is it that town’s children are disappearing and no one can dare to look for them?





	Yee Naaldlooshi

The world was a weird place. Weird.  Magic, aliens, metas, monsters, and other weirdness. It was a nice change from when she’d been a kid, she could admit that, this world was so much more interesting. Two of her business partners were in Boston, currently handling the solving of their recent case. It hadn’t been that hard to figure out, two childhood sweethearts; Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm, had eloped in Las Vegas, rather boring if one were to ask her.

Sighing she stared out at the rain, her Colonial style home was warm and safe.

Sometimes she would wonder how it was she was still home in Coolsville, Maine, rather than becoming a reporting genius like Lois Lane, Iris West, or Vikki Vale. No matter, she had a good business with her ex-fiancé, and childhood friends. Her wiry companion grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. It’d been about twelve years since that vicious fight that busted up their group the first time, twelve years since that accident. Twelve years since metas were a common thing in the world, thanks to the Particle Accelerator blowing up. Her friend was one such meta, though that was between herself and her wiry companion, the dog was the obvious meta. Scooby was an obvious meta, as were most the dogs from his breeder, talking dogs, with thoughts and ideas, and ways to communicate these ideas and emotions.

Finishing with her business communications she opened her private email; the one for family.

Her sisters’ careers were so successful in comparison to her own, it was at times both saddening and remarkable. But Daphne knew she was not the pride of the family by any means with her unremarkable career and failed engagement to her business partner.

The Blake cosmetics was run by Dawn and their cousin Danica. Both were highly successful, Dawn informed her of the latest love of Danica, while Danica bitched about some French photographer who was annoying her. Dominique had completed a merger with Jetson Aviation, it was a break through movement for space exploration from humans. Daisy had written about her break through on genetic therapy and gene mapping. Delilah was a member of Intelligence, working for the DoD, she didn’t even talk about her work, just that it was going well and she was up for a promotion. Her mom, Elizabeth wrote to say the family business was well, and how much fun she and dad were having on a cruise. Daphne blinked twice at the email from Shannon, her cousin in Scotland, and opened it to chuckle.

“Shannon’s getting married,” she announced to her sleepy companion; as his dog yawned; Scooby was a unique meta with an extended life span as far as they could tell. She scratched his ears as Norville ‘Shaggy’ Rogers opened the fridge. “To Angus Haggart.”

“That’s groovy Daphne,” he said. “Pancakes and waffles in celebration!” he declared.

“Rannon!” Scooby wagged his tail and Daphne chuckled at the dog’s excitement.

“I’m happy things are working out for Shannon,” Daphne mused. Since her disaster of a wedding, with her running away from the alter and from Fred things in her family had been awkward. However, she and Fred weren’t on bad terms, they were great friends, still business partners, and their fall out was mostly for their family, and Daphne’s parents’ shame at her for running out of the church. Wedding gown and all.

She found she was much happier in her tentative relationship with her best friend, Shaggy. A shock to her, believe her, it was a hell of a revelation to realize she was in love with Shaggy.

“Hm… there’s a mystery,” Daphne said as she stopped her musings seeing an email from Fred and Velma; they were both in Boston and apparently it had been heard by them of a large group of missing kids in New Mexico, particularly from a small towns on the Navajo Reservation.

“An omelet for you, and a feast for me!” Shaggy cackled.

“I think we’re going to be meeting up with Fred and Velma in Albuquerque, they found us a case.” Daphne mused absently as she took a bite of Shaggy’s cooking. His particular meta ability had him and Scooby always hungry, the amounts of food they could eat had her envious, because she couldn’t do that. And he was still thin as a rail. She envied him.

Shaggy’s meta ability was speed, and a super high metabolism. He wasn’t a speedster like the flash, but even she knew he was faster than the average human, and as she and the gang had learned the hard way: his eating rate was not to be messed with. The doctor; a Caitlyn Snow, had said that it would be fatal for him if he didn’t eat so much, that’d he’d pass out. Of course S.T.A.R. Labs had done specialized searches for meta ability and the meta gene, it’d been break through science that her sister; Daisy had leapt into saving Shaggy when Daphne had been nearly breaking down. Switching Daisy’s specialty from pediatrics to gene therapy.

“WHAT!?” he sputtered, nearly dropping his bite of food.

“No monsters,” she promised. “There’s a large portion of missing kids, no one’s investigating it, according to an Alice Roth, who emailed Fred about this.”

“Oh, good,” Shaggy breathed, then he tensed up. “No, sorry, I mean, not good, like it’s a shame for the kids, but… zoinks,” he groaned. Daphne completely got it, the curse of the mummy horrors were still heavy on all them. And Omar’s use of the ancient magic had been ingenius, but putting Omar and Velma together to scare people… well, Daphne got why she, Shaggy, and Scooby were on hiatus in their home town in Maine; where NO Monsters were.

“No, I get what you’re saying, I think we’ve had enough weirdness, for the year,” she agreed. The news showed the Justice League bringing in the Legion of Doom for their trial.

“Yummy!” Scooby hummed, devouring his food.

“Oh, Thorn, Dusk and Luna wanted to thank us for saving their New York show,” Daphne said. Shaggy and she chatted about a few trivial things as she looked over the case information.

* * *

Roy sat there in Gotham Siren’s HQ with Lian on his shoulders; as she munched the crackers from Ivy as he watched the argument unfold. It was a train wreck.

He had originally asked Raven to be his date for Artemis and Wally’s wedding because asking Donna just seemed wholly inappropriate. Especially with how his tentative recovering was starting to have him stable. Also, he was a single dad with a toddler, who adored Donna, an Outlaw, and an Arrow, he was just starting to really make a connection with his family. After almost two years of sobriety he found being sober, again, more important than anything right now. Which was why Raven was to be his date for the wedding; which was to be in Vietnamese fanfare at the request of the bride, with a Baptist ceremony at behest of Wally.

It was going to be a hell of an event.

“I’m not spending my last week free with her!” Raven snapped.

“Rae, you’re going!” Victor shouted.

“No!”

“You’re going.” Harley and Ivy deadpanned.

“She stalked me!” Raven sputtered.

“We know.”

“She has harassed me!”

“Rae, as your mama, I’m saying you’re going and that is final, and I will be seeing to it that one way or another your skinny little ass is over in New Mexico for this, and at that wedding; you’ll be back in time for class, so get going!” Harley snapped.

“I packed your bag, Roy got it to the car,” Ivy supplied.

Roy almost laughed as Raven balked. But Jason, who was hung up in the BatCave because of a botched mission with Tim and Dick, wasn’t here to valiantly save the little bird from the impending road trip.

“Come on Rae, let’s go,” Roy chuckled standing.

“WEEEEEEEE!” Lian squealed as she stole his hat and giggled in delight at being so high. Natural born archer this one.

“I hate you all,” Raven growled as she stalked off.

“Oh, come on, it won’t be that bad!” Roy chuckled as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

“Roy, I’m being forced to interact with a woman who has been bugging me since the dinner; which I ran out of to go save yours and Jay’s ass, last year, to come around, after I made a deal with her to be left alone if I said no,” Raven sighed.

“It’s not that bad Rae,” he promised.

“Roy, satanic cult after me,” she reiterated.

“You’re going. It’ll be fine, Lian and I got your back,” he chuckled.

“My knights in shining armor,” she sighed.

“Da’s lil bird mine!” Lian cackled.

“You know your da doesn’t share,” Roy mused.

“Well, she takes after both her dads in that regards,” Raven sighed. Roy caught his little monkey, swinging her around as he opened the car door for Lian. Lian nimbly clambered in, he strapped her in as he got the door for Rae. Raven sighed.

“Can I just put this on the record, this is a bad idea.”

“Yes, we already said it to Felicity, when she demanded me going to the wedding of one of my best friends marrying a girl who is kind of like my little sister,” Roy reminded Raven as they buckled in.

“I like Wally,” Lian giggled. “He fast!”

“Yes, he is.”

“You’re a dweeb, and I can’t believe you agreed for me to go there for a week before the wedding,” Raven sighed.

“Well, you’re my date for these weddings.”

“And what happens when you get married? You and I going to that together?”

“Well, I’d say yes, but I think Jason would murder me at the alter.”

“Why does everyone say that! We’re not together, dating, or anything!” Raven growled in frustration.

“Rae, you and Jay are magnetic, so get over it, accept the obvious, and also know you’re my date for Garth’s wedding as soon as he figures out if he’s marrying Tula or Dolphin.”

“I have fifty bucks on him marrying Dolphin,” Raven said.

“Really? Cause I think it’d be Tula,” Roy said.

“Why is that?”

“Cause, Tula’s that girl,” Roy lied.

“We’re terrible people for betting on our friends’ love lives,” Raven muttered.

“No, we’re only terrible people if we get caught betting on their love lives.  By the way, I need you and Jay not let me down and get hitch in a decade, so I don’t lose a grand to Donna,” Roy teased. He was only half serious; but neither Jay nor Rae needed to know about what was going on with the Bats and the bets to get them together.

“I will send you to Hell. Into the deep pits of Hell that you can’t even imagine,” Raven warned.

“You’ll thank me when you get hitched,” he grinned.

“Don’t hold your breath,” Raven warned him dismissively as she pulled out some of her homework. Roy didn’t mention that the kisscam had been his idea between himself and Stephanie, with Damian’s help. It was a start, but the looks those two had had was worth it. It was also a start. But nothing drastic.

Roy sighed as they started to head out from Gotham.

It’d been a busy year, since Artemis and Bizarro had come into the fray of their little rag tag family. It was something different, and alien to how living with Ollie and Thea had been. Roy had kind of liked the way the Outlaws was forming a family vibe. Despite Jason’s extreme disgruntled attitude about the communal living.

However, this wedding would be the first major family event that he would be attending without his ‘husband’, as Jason had been the one attending every family event with him since he had agreed to Jason’s rules and living with him. Jason had also, with great reluctance been attending every single Arrow and Bat family event. So, in all fairness, Roy was a bit nervous not having his rock for support there as his best friend was currently tied up in the BatCave, drugged with a bad wound.

“You know this is the first time that I am going to a family event without Jason, it’s kind of daunting.”

“Don’t worry, your moronic husband will be fine,” Raven mused.

“No one said Bats were smart,” Roy mused.

“I warned him, I wasn’t going to heal him this time around,” Raven muttered. “Also, you can’t seriously tell me that he has gone to every Arrow event. I have to yank his teeth out to get him to the Bats!”

 


End file.
